It's Okay
by bogoalexea
Summary: Bobby might finally confess his feelings for Eames.


Goren and Eames have been in love for sometime now. So it wouldn't be too weird if one of these days they opened up to their feelings... What if they left Major Case this way:

(These two do not belong to me. Also an itty bitty part of this story was inspired by a song form Relient K "I'm taking You with Me")

**It's Okay **

After a rough case which needed the FBI's assistance, Goren and Eames felt a weight off their shoulders when the ordeal was over. Sitting at her desk, getting the last few paper works done, Eames noticed Bobby having a little chat with Agent Richmond.

"Great, him too" she thought to herself and went back to work.

A couple of minutes later, Goren was at his desk. _This desk which kept him face to face with his partner for about 10 years now. Oh the events that occurred within those years! Good and bad. However, there's one thing that he will never forget, one thing that he will always be grateful for: Alexandra Eames. Yes, that partner of his is who sits right across his desk is really precious to him. She steadied him, supported him throughout everything. Even in his darkest hours she was always there._

"They want you to join too?" Eames questioned.

"Yeah" Bobby answered with a chuckle.

"What did you tell them?"

"Same as you: I'll think about it"

Eames gave Bobby one of those examination looks of hers while his nose was down in his papers. She paused then asked: "Are you really considering working with them?" Goren rubbed the back of his neck "Uh... I really don't know. I guess it's something I'm gonna have to think about." Eames slightly nodded in response.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. At last the weekend was here. They both could use those two days off. Eames decided to do some laundry and stay home relaxing for the rest of the day with... a friend. She knows who she'd like to be with but didn't want to ruin his maybe plans.

Speaking of the devil, her phone went off: Bobby!

"Hey" She said trying to repress her joy.

"Hi Eames... I hope this isn't a bad time"

"No, not at all! I'm just about to get some laundry done"

"Yeah? Do you mind if I come over? I...."

"Bring ALL your dirty clothes with you" She hung up before he could respond to that.

All Bobby could do was smile while shoving his phone back into his pocket. _She always succeeded to put a smile on his face even when she didn't even intend to. _Well, this time he'd better tell her what's on his chest before it was too late... The thought of what he needed to talk to her about, made his smile disappear and his heart started racing. He took a deep breath, tried to tell himself it's okay and initiated his preparations to head to her place.

The door bell rang. Bobby was with two big plastic black bags, each of them fill with clothes. At the sight of the charge, Alex smiled "I guess I would of committed a crime if I didn't ask you to bring them." Goren chuckled nervously at her comment.

"You okay" (Eames noticed his jumpiness.)

"Yeah, I'm fine"

As a reply, he got a skeptical look from her. Running away lamely from the subject, Bobby let out "Lets get some laundry done"

You could touch the awkward silence while they were separating the clothes... Suddenly Bobby sat down and said sheepishly "Can we talk?" Eames looked at him curiously while nodding and dropping the clothes she had in hand. "You look like you can use some water" she observed. Bobby looked all anxious on the sofa, seeming to ignore her comment. "I'll be right back" she added while heading to the kitchen.

She handed him a cup of fresh water while installing herself next to him on the sofa. Eames was right; he needed it. He took a huge gulp then started: "I think I need to get out of here"

"Bobby..." Alex started to plead.

"No, no I mean MC... A lot of things happened there... I'm... I think I need to get away from it all...."

"So you're joining the FBI" Eames completed.

"Yeah" Bobby whispered.

"Now the Captain is gonna have to get me a new partner" Eames added as if stating a simple fact, tough gal that she was. All Bobby could do was nod in agreement. Of course, he didn't find the courage to tell her the whole story behind his visit. He chickened out after all. _He just couldn't let her know that he wanted to take her with him, because his heart is where she is. And who can live without their heart? _Well, it seems like he was going to be the first to do so. How could he just ask her to leave her current life to be with him? What if she had other plans? What if she said 'yes' because of fear of hurting him? No, he couldn't do it. It wouldn't be okay!

Now it was Eames turn to change the subject with a lame laundry reminder. She got up from the sofa "Lets get the laundry over with".

* * *

After finishing the laundry, Goren decided that it was best for him to go home. The rest of the day was hard on both of them. Bobby couldn't stop imagining how his new life would be... without her. He's gotten so used to her. What made things worst, he realized that yes, at times he did take her for granted. Jeez, he screwed up! Now what? He couldn't sleep that night, just couldn't....

As for Eames, she was wondering should she or shouldn't she. Bobby said that he wanted to get away from everything, did he mean her too? Of course not. Alex knew that. But why didn't he tell her to come along? Didn't he know it's okay? Maybe she was part of 'everything' after all. She held the bridge of her nose and slightly shook her head. She didn't know what to think anymore. _Well, all kinds of thoughts do cross your mind when you have those feelings for somebody._ God, she hated that! And she once thought she'd never carry the feelings she carried for Joe for any other man again. You never no what life can bring to you. She sighed. But she did make up her mind though; no risk no reward! So Eames was going to take a risk. Bobby really grew on her too. She was used to him. She didn't want to stand there and let him go! Uh uh!

* * *

Sunday morning, Bobby heard a knock on his door. At that he just knew it was her. Who else anyways? He tried to compose himself the best he could for her not to suspect anything. He opened the door "Hey... you alright?" Funny Alex wasn't looking too good either but she didn't try to hide this time: the truth all the way!

"I'd ask you the same thing. We need to talk" she answered dryly.

Great Bobby's heart started to race again. Oh jeez... what were they gonna talk about?

In the kitchen, they were both with a cup of coffee in hand rather tense. Awkward silence took hold of the area again.

"I'm going with you" Eames uttered out of the blue.

"What?" Bobby was confused. Did she figure out why he wasn't looking too good?

"I'm gonna join the FBI too" She explained.

"Oh...okay.... why?" He was really starting to stammer and his heart was breaking his chest.

"You're not the only one who had enough of MC" (Great, she was getting uncomfortable.)

"You sure? I mean... That's good, yeah good" (God he felt stupid.)

"If you don't want me to come..."

"No, no... I just didn't think you... you'd want to"

"I thought of that"

"What?"

"Why you didn't ask me to come along"

Bobby passed his hand on his face, got up feeling out of place. She noticed he was getting pretty uneasy, so she went to stand next to him and spat out these words "It's okay Bobby. It really is.... With 10 years together, we kinda got used to each other."

After that was said, there was a suspension between them. Goren and Eames just started at each other for... well, who knows how long? Then it happened, suddenly their faces drew to the other like magnets and their lips locked. _A passionate kiss was formed. A kiss which was the fruit of years of secrecy and longing._ Releasing their grip, they started to stare at each other again, all emotional. Then hugged. They just held on to each other. No word said. It wasn't necessary. They just knew.

_ A weight like that had to come out someday. So yes.... it's okay. _

**The End**


End file.
